


Home is Wherever You Are Tonight

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some light existential depression, between the mistletoe kiss and the ending, but theyre in love so its all okay, its a middle piece for the fic, soft domestic evenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Being an adult sucks when Luke just wants to spend time with his boyfriend
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Home is Wherever You Are Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyHeyArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/gifts).



> Hello all! A few months ago I wrote, [It's An Out of Date Tradition For Lonely People To Fake Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141584) for Brooke for the holiday fic exchange. Well, Brooke asked for a follow up them with: please just kiss me already. So here you are, some soft boys
> 
> Title from Apple Pie by Lizzy McAlpine

“Honey, I’m home,” Michael calls as he enters the house, slamming the apartment door behind him. He sounds exhausted, the usually joking tone replaced with something more monotone and sad. 

“Bedroom,” Luke calls back, looking up from his laptop, blinking a few times to refocus his eyes. The clock tells him that it’s close to 9:00pm at night, which means Luke’s been home for a few hours at least and Michael’s been working late again. Luke frowns, glancing up when Michael comes into the room. He looks rumpled, shoulders sagging and rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. He collapses onto the bed next to Luke, sighing dramatically. He turns to look at Luke. 

Michael’s been working for the video game company doing coding for just about a year now. He’s gotten a slight promotion recently, which was nice because that combined with Luke’s job at the record means they can afford the nice two bedroom apartment they live in now. It’s nice having the extra space for all their things, the guitars and Michael’s gaming computer, but it also means he’s working longer hours. Luke misses Michael, having him around for dinner and terrible reality TV. They’ve managed to craft a routine in the last few years, built around cooking dinner together each night and talking about their days. They usually go for walks afterwards if the weather is nice. They’ve been doing it more since getting Petunia too. She’d been a Christmas present for Luke, meaning that Michael had asked if Luke wanted to finally adopt a dog and Luke had dragged Michael to the local shelter. Petunia was older, a bulldog pit bull mix, sitting in one of the little areas. Michael had called her very large and fat, but all Luke cared about was that she was smushy and licked his face when he had crouched down to coo at her. She’s extremely good for cuddles and kisses at all times. Luke loves her so much, but her cuddles can’t replace Michael’s cuddles. 

Luke doesn’t miss college, but he misses how easy college was sometimes. The knowledge and routine of it that Luke knew he and Michael would be done at the same time every day, that they would eat dinner at the same time, that they could text each other throughout the day. He misses that sense of balance and routine. Now, Luke has to make dinner alone and wait for Michael so he can preheat it and sit with him on the couch. 

“How was your day?” Luke asks. He leans over, scratching lightly at Michael’s scalp. He sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Luke scoots closer, let’s Michael rest his head on Luke’s thigh. 

“Long. There’s some new game we’re releasing next month, so they want us to all work overtime for it. How was your day?” 

“Slow. Did some sound engineering for a smaller artist, but that was it. How much overtime?” 

“Uh, probably some late nights. They haven’t worked it out yet. I guess they want to see how much we’ve done versus how much is left before they sort it all out,” Michael says. Luke hums, keeps scratching at Michael’s head. Luke hates seeming co-dependent or childish, but he wishes Michael didn’t have to work so long. He misses having Michael for his nighttime routine. 

“I made pasta tonight. I put the leftovers in the fridge if you want some,” Luke says. Michael hums. 

“In a minute. Don’t wanna move,” Michael says. Luke keeps playing with Michael’s hair until he sighs, propping himself up to look at Luke. 

“You should eat something Mikey.” 

“I will just. I missed dinner again with you.” 

“I’ll sit with you.” 

“It’s not the same though. I missed making pasta with you, arguing with you about how much we need to make. I missed getting to sit with you and fighting over how much cheese to use. I missed drinking after dinner tea with you while we watched  _ Wheel of Fortune  _ and  _ Jeopardy _ . I know we’re adults and shit, but I miss spending time with you. I miss making you coffee in the morning, seeing you all grumpy and tired. I miss getting to do things with you like we did in college,” Michael says. His eyes look red, like he’s trying not to cry. Luke’s heart breaks a little. Seeing Michael like this, Luke knows he’s been holding it in for a while now that he’s been feeling like this. It makes him feel better though, to know Michael feels the same way he does. 

“Mikey,” Luke whispers. Michael huffs, burying his face into Luke’s thigh. 

“Don’t listen to me. I’m tired and emotional. Pretend I didn’t say anything. Please just kiss me already,” Michael says. 

“Oh really? Why should I?” 

“Because it’s late at night and I want to live out the  _ I Love Lucy  _ fantasy and pretend I didn’t just bare my soul to you,” Michael says. Luke starts laughing, covering his face as he dissolves into laughter. Michael knocks Luke onto his back, tickling his sides while Luke shrieks with laughter, squirming under Michael. 

Eventually, they both stop, catching their breath. Michael rolls off Luke, onto his back. Luke curls up onto his side, smiling as he stares at Michael’s profile. He likes Michael with blonde hair. He misses when he used to dye his hair crazy bright colors, misses the bright reds and blues and greens of college years, but he likes this Michael too. Michael rolls onto his side, reaching over to brush a curl out of Luke’s eyes.

“I like the curls.”

“I’ve had them for years.”

“Well, I’ve always liked them. Maybe I just want to tell my boyfriend how pretty he is,” Michael says. Luke smiles.

“Petunia and I miss you too, you know. I miss making dinner with you. I miss going for walks and holding hands. I miss listening to you yell the answers to all the shows we watch. I feel like our time every night keeps getting shorter and shorter and I don’t know. I worry that you’ll get bored of me,” Luke confesses. 

“Why would I get bored of you?” 

“Our schedules don’t match up. I’m always tired now and you get home late, so I’m not fun to be with. I don’t wanna go out or do anything or go anywhere. I hate clubs and I hate bars. I just wanna curl up on the couch and watch a movie and go to sleep. I just like...I’m not fun.” 

“Luke, I literally love you. Like you get that right? And I hate to break it to you, but you’ve been like that since college. You used to curl up in bed with me when I played my games and you would fall asleep all the time. You talk through movies because you get too excited. You’re passionate about things. You’re comfortable to be around. I just like spending time with you.” 

“You should take some vacation days when the game’s out. We can go somewhere and just exist.” 

“Where would we go?” 

“Doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together with Petunia I don’t care. I just want to actually spend time with you.” 

“I’d like that. Getting to just hang out for a bit. Maybe we could go somewhere with a nice art museum. You like art museums.” 

“I do. But you like the science ones.” 

“So we do both. And get ice cream somewhere. Or chocolate. Just...I want to spend time with you again,” Michael says. Luke burrows into his side, sighing happily. Michael presses kisses to Luke’s forehead and cheeks until Luke tilts his head up for a kiss. Petunia whines at the foot of the bed until Luke sighs, detangling from Michael to lean over the edge of bed and pick her up. She settles in between the two of them, sighing dramatically. Michael giggles, rubbing behind her ears. Luke flops down next to her, sighing too, just to hear Michael laugh, eyes crinkling. Michael still has to eat and Luke has to shower and they have to get ready to do this all again, but for now, Luke’s content laying in bed with his boyfriend and his dog, happy and in love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
